Brightning Day
by moca07
Summary: What happens to Romano when Spain leaves for months and still hasn't come back? Spamano fluff with hints of GerIta. T for  Romano's  language.


"Sorry Roma~, I'll be back soon..."

The Spaniard's sympathetic voice and smile fading away as Romano slowly awoke. The small nation winced at the glittering sunlight that was barely dulled by the creamy white curtain in his room. Lazily getting up, Romano shoved open the curtain and launched open the window. He blankly stared out the window at the docks near his house, not sure what he was expecting. Ever since Spain had left months ago, Romano seemed to do this every morning. As he watched the waves gently lap against the worn down dock, he thought how lucky that water was. It was a beautiful blue ocean, filled with different corals and shimmering fish. More importantly, this huge pool was not lonely. Romano was all alone in the giant manor that was made for two, like a lone fish abandoned in the vast waters. Romano gently laid his head on the windowsill, allowing himself to let out a heaving sigh.

"Why do I keep on waiting?", said Romano, whispering to himself in a dejected voice.

"Oi, fratello! Sei a casa? Farò colazione per voi!"

Italy's bouncing voice chimed through the secluded house.

"Un minuto!", shouted Romano as he got up and quickly threw on a shirt and pants. Leaping down the stairs, Romano was eager to open the door. Is it possible that Italy had brought Spain with him? Throwing open the door, Romano found Italy and Germany, no sign of Spain. Oh great, thought Romano, he brought the potato-sucking bastard.

"Wow fratello! You must be really excited to see us today! I brought Germany with us 'cause I didn't want him to be alone! Hope it's ok with you~!", Italy said in a cheery tone. Romano responded to this with a half-hearted grunt as he and Germany followed Italy to the kitchen.

"What would you like, fratello?", said Italy as he fluttered around the kitchen.

"Umm...tramezzino.", responded Romano while sipping his coffee. He figured eating something he liked would take his mind off things. He remembered helping Spain make the dish when he was little. Crap, thought Romano, I'm thinking about Spain again!

Trying to get his mind off Spain, Romano sat down on the couch beside Germany and stared out the window once again. This seemed to sadden Romano even more because that window had a perfect view of the beach he and Spain would visit. He remembered the smell of salt that danced in the air, the sweet taste of churros, the silky feel of water on his skin.

At one point in Romano's trance, Germany called over Italy. Germany pointed at the dazed nation and said something.

"Fratello...are you ok?", asked Italy with a worried look and placing his hand on Romano's shoulder, waking him from his trance.

"What?", much to Romano's confusion, this word came out as more of a squeaky sob then his usual harsh form of speech. Touching his face, he realized that he was in tears. Romano figured that's why the two countries beside him were slightly disturbed. It was very rare to see Romano in tears and if you did, there was definitely something wrong.

Since he was already crying, Romano found no point in holding it in. He burst into full-out sobs, trying to stop but failing.

"H-He said he would be back. He n-never came...", muttered Romano in a tearful voice.

"Who?", asked Italy, rubbing Romano's back to comfort him. Germany just sat there not knowing what to do; he wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"Sp-pain...", stuttered Romano.

"If it's any comfort, I have made an alliance with Spain before. He doesn't go back on his word, he will return.", said Germany, uncomfortable with his own silence.

"T-Thanks, potato.", said Romano, his sobs turning into sniffles. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his chest. Romano even missed getting randomly hugged by Spain.

"Veh...I'll go make you some hot coco. Germany, come with me for a minute.", said Italy, getting up and motioning at Germany to follow. They both scurried to the kitchen, leaving Romano to think for a few. There was whispering for about 15 minutes and then...

"It's decided! We'll stay here tonight and keep you company!" said Italy, bursting through the kitchen door with hot coco in his hands and Germany not far behind.

"R-Really?", asked Romano with surprise.

"Sì!", responded Italy, handing Romano the warm mug of hot coco and giving Romano a hug.

"Grazie...", murmured Romano, gratefully taking the mug and putting on a small smile.

"I-", a load 'BAM' from the front door cut off Germany mid-sentence.

"Hola, Roma~! Estoy en casa! Is that tramezzino I smell~?", a familiar voice echoed out from the doorway.

"Veh! Look Romano! It's Spain!", said Italy with excitement. Italy was to late. Romano had already hit the ground running. When he saw the smiling Spaniard's face, Romano's eyes welled up with tears. This time the tears weren't because of sadness, but because of happiness. Romano flung himself into Spain's arms.

"Ahh~ Roma's giving me a hug! How-", Spain's voice being blocked by Romano's.

"SPAIN DAMNNIT! Where were you? I was all alone!", shouted Romano, burrowing his face further into Spain's soft shirt.

Spain returned Romano's hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Don't worry. I love you, so I won't leave you again. 'Kay?"

Romano nodded, smiling brighter then the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody~! Normally I would put my note a the beginning, but I have to put translations so I'm putting my note at the bottom! I kind of made Germany and Italy seem like parents didn't I XD? Any who here are the translationsnotes:**

**Oi, fratello! Sei a casa? Farò colazione per voi!= Hey, brother! Are you home? I will make breakfast for you!**

**Un minuto!= One minute!**

**Tramezzino= It is basically a breakfast sandwich, like a B.L.T, without crust.**

**Churros= A spanish doughnut**

**Sì!= Yes!**

**Grazie...= Thank you...**

**Hola, Roma~! Estoy en casa!= Hello, Roma~! I'm home!**

**Germany's alliance with Spain= During the Spanish Civil War, (nazi) Germany made an alliance with Spain. So did Italy. I actually did not know this when I wrote Germany saying that he made an alliance with Spain XD.**

**Please review~**


End file.
